


As Good as New

by TabbyWolf



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, The Kaminoans finally do something right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: After serving in both the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War, Rex is getting old. Ahsoka doesn't want to lose him to old age, and makes a deal with the Kaminoans. Rex reluctantly agrees
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942597
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	As Good as New

**Author's Note:**

> So.... here's my submission for Rexsoka Week. Let's hope I can finish this one on time

Ahsoka stares longingly at Rex's suspended form in the bacta tank. "How long will he be in there?" she asked the labtech.

"A week or so," the Kaminoan said. "Though we don't know if this will help yet."

"It has to," Ahsoka said.

"Are you sure you don't want a replacement?" the Kaminoan said. "We still have the Jango Fett genome. Creating a replacement would take longer but you could have a fully functioning clone. We could make a SPAARTI if you need it in a hurry."

She shook her head, pushing down her anger. It wasn't in the Kaminoan’s culture to show compassion, and they had already been more than civil in their interactions with Rex. She had gained their favor by helping them interact with the rebellion and secure a seat in the New Republic's Senate, and had helped them find ways to still use their cloning facilities for profit by getting them into animal cloning and creating replacement organs and limbs. Now, they were going to pay her back by curing Rex of his accelerated aging. "No, he is my friend," she lied. He was much more than that, but the Kaminoan would never understand that.

"I see," the Kaminoan said. "Let's hope this works then."

"Let's hope so," she said. Rex had trusted her with this, even though he didn't trust the Kaminoans. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint him.

* * *

A week later, Ahsoka heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to reveal a longneck standing in front of her. "He's about to wake up," the nurse said.

"Can I see him?" Ahsoka asked.

"That is why I was getting you," he said politely.

"How did it turn out?" she asked nervously.

"Much better than expected," the Kaminoan admitted "He almost looks like a new unit, freshly graduated from our training facilities."

Ahsoka frowned. There was no way it would work this well. She suddenly realized there was a chance they had simply replaced him, and were hoping she wouldn't notice. Her mind raced as she figured out what to do with that situation. How she'd get the real Rex back, what to do with the replacement, how she'd apologize to Rex about this ~~if he was still alive~~.

Before she could make a plan, the door opened, revealing a small one person recovery room with a single bed.

Rex was lying in bed, still unconscious. He did actually look like he was 20 years old again, aside from the total lack of hair. She reached out with the force.

It was him.

"Thank you," she said to the Kaminoan. 

"Of course. We also altered his DNA, he will age normally from now on. Though there might be some complications when he gets older."

Rex stirred.

"I'll leave you alone with him while he wakes up, but please bring him in for his final check-up after that."

Ahsoka nodded in acknowledgement and the Kaminoan left the room.

"Ahsoka?" Rex asked. "Is that you?"

"Hi Rex," she said, smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty terrible to be honest," he said, sitting up in his bed. "My whole body is sore and I'm cold. How do I look?"

"Like you're 20 again," she said, stroking his cheek.

"The beard is gone though," he said, as he pressed her hand into his much fuller cheek.

"So are your eyebrows," she said, smiling at him again.

"...What?" he asked blankly.

"You're completely bald. Even your eyebrows are gone."

"Those damned longnecks! They said there was nothing they could do about the grey hairs except removing them and let it regrow. I didn't know that included my eyebrows too."

"They were getting a little grey," she said. "You look weird without them."

Rex just rolled his eyes. "Says the woman who never had eyebrows in the first place."

"It looks good on me though," she said, before leaning in to kiss him and shut up whatever reply he had ready.

Rex immediately relaxed into the kiss, and she just sat down on the edge of the bed.

He grabbed her upper arm, feeling up her muscles.

"Not now," she said. "We can discover the changes to other parts of your body later. Now we need to get you checked up."

"Okay," he said. "I'm looking forward to it though."

"Me too, though I'm also looking forward to the sixty years both of us should have left now."

"Sixty," he said. "Never thought I'd have that much time. Especially since I'm already almost forty. Which was already longer than I had expected to live."

"I know," she said. "It's nice to both have a live expectancy of ninety."

"Something to be hopeful about. Finally," Rex said "I'm looking forward to our new lives together."

"Me too," she said, before getting up and pushing the hospital bed into the examination room, ready to get this examination over with and get off the watery hellhole that was Kamino.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
